


Resignation of a Salesperson

by BardicRaven



Series: Retail Magicks [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, especially in a magickal store, sales is hard work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 07:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardicRaven/pseuds/BardicRaven
Summary: When the last straw has well and truly landed, not even the best job will keep its person.





	Resignation of a Salesperson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadaras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/gifts).



# Resignation Request

 **Effective Date:** Immediately upon Receipt

 **Reason for Request** : I can’t take it any more. People can’t read or be bothered to look or listen to directions and precautions, and I’ve had it up to here and beyond with dealing with it all. Especially when crazy people think they are God's Arbiter on Earth and come in here demanding to see heavenly justice done.

Why, just today, I had to deal with…in no particular order, you understand…

• a person who wanted to return a potion because it wasn’t working. When I asked them why they thought that, they said that they’d taken it a week ago and nothing had changed. When I asked them – patiently! - if they had read the rest of the instructions, the ones that said the potion AUGMENTED the actions being taken, not INITIATED them, they got huffy and said that we’d lied on the box.

• a family who came in wearing furr. No, not as an accent, on their bodies. Turns out that they had taken too much of a Spirit Totem Attractor – because of not reading the bottle! and worse, buying an inferior competitor's brand! - and woken up the next morning finding themselves a little closer to Fox than they’d expected to be. They were nice enough about it – admitted their mistake, were properly apologetic about it all - but it took half the afternoon to turn them human-looking again. Apparently, Fox didn’t want to let go of them.

But the straw that broke the proverbial was when…

• a guy came into the store, fire in his eyes, threatening to expose us ‘for the frauds we were’. We encourage people to believe in ‘unnatural’ things. We were tools of the Devil and by God, he would see us taken down. The warding spirits took care of him, of course, but it was the last straw on a day, a too-long series of days, that has seen too much trash and not enough triumph.

It’s not you, at the end of it all. It’s me. I can’t cope any more, and even tho’ The Athame Store pays well and gives good benefits in a fantastic atmosphere, I regret to inform you that I need to leave here for more mundane, and at least differently troubled, times.

Yours respectfully,

Jamie, your General Salesperson


End file.
